Forevermore
by Sinful-Valentine
Summary: I don't want to hurt you. It just can't end like this! Isn't there anyway around it? Naruto/Sasuke Yaoi Rated T for language.


**Shidonii-kun**: Hey guys! Here's a little Sasuke/Naruto oneshot I wrote about two weeks ago when I was bored during class. My friends in choir wanted to kill me after they finished it so... Yeah. They didn't really like the ending. I may or may not make an alternative ending, who knows?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I looked to the ground, unable to stare into the eyes of the man I held up. This is the moment where I had to kill him. My hands were around his throat. I could end it all now... For Konoha... For everyone he has hurt. But against everything, I couldn't kill Sasuke Uchiha. My first rival, my first friend, my first kiss... And now my first love, the one that I can't seem to let go of.

I finally gave in and looked into his eyes. They were orbs of red that shone through his dark bangs, staring into my soul. Loathe filled them to the brim as I held him up. He could escape, we both knew it. But neither of us could move. We were captivated in each other's gaze. I was looking for him the _old_ Sasuke.

I saw my reflection in his stunning orbs. My own cobalt eyes held all the memories we shared. But what was most evident was shock. I was in disbelief that Sasuke truly hated me. I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this. I didn't want to kill him! I _**hate **_this!

Before I could realize what was happening the look in his eyes changed. The world around me faded away. I had fallen into a trap. Sasuke was using Genjutsu.

"You really should stay more alert, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled. The sound bounced around in the false reality as the swiveled my head left and right to locate him. I could see the silhouette of a few pieces of furniture loitering around. The lights haphazardly turned on behind me, and I abruptly turned to face the source. I covered my eyes momentarily until they adjusted to the sudden change. I moved my hand to see Sasuke lying calmly on a couch a few meters in front of me.

"Go ahead," I spoke in a horse voice. "Finish me. You win." I bowed my head and gave a small smile. Even if I did win, I still would lose everything. Life just doesn't seem worth the effort without him. Even a second with him, that's enough for me!

"You have no idea..." He shook his head with a small smile while he stood and began to approach me. I prepared for the worst as he stopped by my right side. "I have no intention of hurting you Naruto." He whispered into my ear. I let go of a breath I had not known I'd been holding. I heard him chuckle once again as his hand went to rest on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I spoke quietly, not daring to tear my gaze from the wall.

"You." He said, blowing into my ear. I shivered and moved to face him. He smiled and moved the hand from my shoulder to around my waist.

"But Sasuke-" I tried to reason with him.

"Naruto, we can escape, just the two of us." He pleaded. I looked into his eyes, the ones that held such hate only mere minutes ago. Could we really do it? Out run every ninja, every village... Could we go against the world? His eyes said everything. They made me believe we really could go all that.

"I don't know..." Should I turn my back on the village? Be an outcast once more? But I wouldn't be alone this time around. I'll have Sasuke with me.

"Please... I have nothing left but you Naruto. You are my life now." He pulled me in tightly for a hug. My head collided with his chest and his other hand found its way in my hair. I felt the top of my head get wet. He was crying! The great avenger, _crying._

"Sasuke, end the Genjutsu." With a small nod, the Uchiha did as asked.

Back in reality, everything filled my mind. I felt a million pairs of eyes on me, but knew that we were alone.

"Sasuke... We'll be together forever..." I pulled out a kunai and watched it glint in the moonlight. It looked into his eyes and spoke. "I love you, Sasuke." He gave a small smile as I plunged the weapon into his heart. He cried out and coughed blood onto my face.

"I-I love you to-o Naruto..." He struggled to get out. His thick lashes hit his cheeks as he went limp in my arms. I pulled out the kunai and supported Sasuke by an arm around his back.

"We'll never be apart," With my last words, I stabbed my own heart. "Forevermore."

**AN**- So... What do you think? A fitting end? Do you want an alternate ending? Review and favorite please!


End file.
